Toxic the Cat
Toxic is a purple cat with green tips. Personality Toxic is often described to be elegant and normally speaks in a formal lady-like tone. Her style of fighting is very similar to ballet which is an addition to her graceful nature. (above personality text taken from here) She is very proud of having pyrokinetic powers but she sometimes will accidentily brag about them or talk about them too much when she is asked a question such as "So fire doesn't hurt you?". She is very proud of having pyrokinetic powers but she sometimes will accidentily brag about them or talk about them too much when she is asked a question such as "So fire doesn't hurt you?". Abilities and Skills Toxic has pyrokenisis powers, except her fire is instead, green. She's also somehow immune to poison. Toxic is very acrobatic and you could somewhat compare her moves to Blaze the Cat's. She can jump higher then most of the characters in the series can (excluding Blaze etc.) and also has a move called "Blazing Kick" where she jumps above her enemy then kicks her while also making her foot flame so she can burn the enemy, then she stops the flaming after the move. Ninja Form Toxic was inspired by Espio's ninjitsu skills to become a bit of a ninja herself. Although this isn't her main Ninja Toxic Without Background.png|Recolored from Rouge's ninja form Toxic the Cat Ninja Outfit.png|Recolored from Rouge's ninja form form. She made herself a ninja outfit and asked Espio to train her to become a ninja. She will use this ninja form in certain missions. Relationships Espio the Chameleon Toxic and Espio seem to show a liking for eachother. Toxic is the one Espio talks to most and sometimes seems to act more friendly around her rather then his normal serious self. There was once a scene where Espio saved Toxic from a huge fall, and smiled at her. Toxic smiled back. This is rather unusual for his character. Many fans believe they have a romantic interest in eachother. Blaze the Cat The two are sisters but neither of them know. Weaknesses Toxic's weakness is water, since she controls fire. Water is very dangerous for her. It's alright for her to drink it, but if it touches anywhere on the outer side of her body, the flame in her will decrease. If her whole body gets covered with water, her breathing will start to slow down a little. She can also drown more easily then others. Trivia * Toxic was originally gotten from a Sonic fan character adoptables project from Scratch, by MissAquaAnime. * Toxic coincidentally has a lot of similarities to Blaze the Cat. They are both purple, they can both control fire, they are both very acrobatic, they both have a cape-like dress and their personalities are very similar. This is just a mere coincidence while creating her. Fans * Haters * Gallery Toxic the Cat's Bio.png|Recolored from Blaze the Cat, recolored by MissAquaAnime. What Happens When You Get Toxic Mad..png|Don't make Toxic mad. (Recolored from Blaze the Cat.) Toxic the Catz.png|Re-uploaded because I forgot to add a detail to it. Toxic The Cat.png|Toxic Recoloured From Rouge By MissAquaAnime TAXIC USING HER FIREEE.png|Recolored from Amy Rose. DAT FAIL TOXIC RECOLOR DOE.png|Recolored from Rouge the Bat. (I failed a lot O.o) Toxic the Cat Fanart by Sodachan42.png|Toxic the Cat fanart by Soda-Chan42 on Scratch. OK WELL I FAILED XD.png Taxick.png|I was bored so I drew Toxic o3o Category:BlazeTheCat 9 Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanmade Category:Female